


his kisses feel like a kick to the teeth

by handgrenadeheathen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, josh is, this is too short sorry, tyler isnt gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handgrenadeheathen/pseuds/handgrenadeheathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh snatched Tyler up off the tracks and into the traincar with full knowledge that the bridge is crumbling up ahead and they're headed straight into the ocean. They have no brakes, no brakes, no brakes. All they have are each other's lips, so lock and load, if they go down, they go fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his kisses feel like a kick to the teeth

**Author's Note:**

> its 1 am and i havent slept in 4 days. wrote this in one try, not edited, but i like the prompt. the writing is shit, and its so short???¿¿¿:??? sorry.  
> igs: quinntalkstoomuch, handgrenadeheathen  
> ily guys, thanks for kudos and comments!!!

Tyler isn't gay.

He's very firm on reassuring everyone that, no. He's straight. Of course, he has nothing against gays, but he is, one hundred percent, straight. Breasts are amazing. Girls are hot. Heterosexuality is raging. He likes girls. Women. Females.

Tyler is straight, and that's a fact. He's straight when he's at home, and when he's outside, and when he's at school, when he's playing basketball. He's straight every day, in every way, everywhere he goes.

Except at Josh's house. That's the exception. 

Tyler and Josh are... Complicated. Josh is bi. He likes Tyler. Tyler doesn't like him back. Like he says, he's not gay. He won't be. He's straight, and the hot punk kid at school won't change that. No one will, he tells himself, but when Josh texts him and tells him to come over, Tyler can't stop. Autopilot, semi-automatic.

He goes. He always does. Walks up to his door and lets himself in. Through the living room. Through the kitchen. Up stairs, turn left. What do you see when you open the door? Nothing, it's dark. But you can feel him. His breath. His hands. 

He lets Josh strip him, because he always does. He lets Josh kiss him, and he kisses back, until everything is red and orange and blue and he can see Josh's eyes when they move back on the bed, glinting dark brown in the moonlight. Tyler loved brown eyes. Now, he can't. He won't.

He'll let Josh fuck him, and he'll love every second of it, because he always does. He loves the bruises, the kisses, the bites, the hickeys. He wants Josh to mark him, and Josh does, in so many ways.

And then they'll come undone, collapse against each other just like Tyler's self-esteem, and they'll lay in bed and kiss each other until their lips hurt. Tyler pretends not to notice, but he hears Josh mumble something into his skin. He shivers, gets up, dresses, and leaves with each goodbye kiss breaking his bones.

He walks into the street. He hurts all over, but he still feels so good. A reminder of what crime he's committed against himself.

He's straight, he tells himself as he climbs into bed, and falls asleep with Josh's words ringing in his head.

"I'm in love with you."

One, two, three, pass out when the clock strikes 12.


End file.
